Long May She Reign
by farawaydreamin
Summary: Mary, the queen of Scots, will do anything to protect Francis. But there's a secret that could change everything between them, something she's hiding from Bash and from the world.
1. Chapter 1

Bash had an uneasy feeling. He thought he would go crazy if he didn't catch some fresh air before going to bed, so he decided to go check on his sick horse, maybe that would distract him for an hour or so. With so much going on in the castle the last thing he wanted was to think. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He knew Mary was in love with his brother, Francis, and the news of him getting legitimized and turned into the future King of France meant nothing compared to the fact that he would become Mary's husband. The only girl he had had honest feelings for, the Queen of Scotland, would be his wife. A part of him was tremendously happy, he could finally have her! But deep down guilt was killing him: Francis was his brother, he couldn't betray him like that. Could he? He had no choice anyway, that had been Mary's condition so that she could save the love of her life: Francis. Regardless the royal duty and the alliances, Mary did love Francis and would do anything to protect him, even if she had to give up her own happiness. Bash knew that.

As he was walking towards the stall he saw someone sitting on the grass near the lake.

It was her.

Mary was too busy overthinking to realize he was watching her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" thought Bash. Didn't she knew young ladies should never leave the castle on their own, specially at a dark, cold and particularly dangerous night?

"Mary! What in Earth are you doing? You can't be here"

"Oh, Bash, you scared me" said Mary, a little surprised by seeing him.

"Are you okay?"

"I am. I wasn't feeling well and needed fresh air, that's all."

"Why didn't you ask someone to come with you? I understand you needed to get out, but being here by your own it's not safe. Plus you could catch a cold... or get kidnapped"

"I know it's irresponsible and dangerous, but I'm fine..." Mary spoke quietly.

Bash could realize there was something she was not telling.

"You sure? Are you feeling better?"

"Not really..."

Bash softly placed his hand in her forehead trying to feel if she was sick or had a fever, she was pale. But before he could say another word, Mary bursted into tears.

He hold her around his arms and tried to calm her. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"It's okay, Mary, it's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise" Bash voice was soft and nervous. He didn't know what to do to make Mary feel better. Everything had been so hard for her lately.

"I'm so sorry Bash" said Mary while sobbing.

"Oh, don't be. It's okay, you're going to be okay. Just breathe"

"I need to tell you something" Tears were streaming down her face, but she had to be strong. She had to tell him, she couldn't do this alone.

"What is it, Mary? If it has to do with our marriage don't worry, we can find another solution. We can talk to Francis and-"

"No, it's not that" Mary interrupted him.

"Then what is it?"

Mary felt like she couldn't breathe.

Was it a good idea to tell him?

She didn't know, but if she didn't tell him now the anguish was going to kill her.

Mary took a deep breath and said:

"I-I...I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fragment from a letter from Mary to Francis  
>(One of many he'll never get)<em>**

"My soul is blue and my eyes are dry from crying too much. Francis, my dear Francis, since the first time you kissed me I thought I would never feel alone again. I thought I would never fall apart. You were everything I wanted, you were everything I needed. You were _mine. _And I want you to know I regret nothing, even if I don't ever get the chance to taste your lips again, or feel your heart next to mine. I didn't know it was humanly possible to feel half the things I'm feeling right now, but I know I must be strong. I'm trying to, I swear, but it's harder than I thought. I wish you were here to share this moment with me.  
>I would give anything to see through the honesty of your eyes once again; to feel your hands holding mine; to be safe in your arms. I would kill to see you cry happy tears when I tell you I'm pregnant with your child; you would hold me in your arms and tell me "I love you", and we would live happily ever after.<br>My heart is shaking and my faith is fading. I miss you. I miss your white smile, you laugh, and the way you looked at me. I miss the way you used to talk like you knew what you were saying, even when you were clueless. I miss your determination, miss your strength, miss your weaknesses, and miss your courage. I just miss you and will never stop missing you. But this is the only way I can protect you. I would have done anything to save you, and I didn't have another option than letting you go. Now is time to move on for both of us. I wished I could tell you how sorry I am…  
>You won't ever read this letter and I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. It kills me to hide this from you, and I know it will haunt me forever; but I have no choice. I am sure we would have been a beautiful family, and it is sad to know it will never happen. But Bash is going to be an excellent father, I have no doubts. And I believe we are going to get through all storms, and finally be happy together. There are no words that can describe what he has done for me lately. He has given me everything, I couldn't be more grateful. I have opened my heart.<p>

I'm looking at the stars hoping you are doing the same.  
>Do you think the moon knows she shines for us?<br>Something tells me that she does…"


End file.
